Before the Start
by Xennilus
Summary: After his departure, it would begin.


Red eyes bore into her soul, unnerving to her very core. It took all the inner strength she could muster not to react.

 _Don't give him the satisfaction Tilnea. Don't give him the satisfaction he's looking for._

She glared back into those eyes, those gods forsaken eyes. Most, if not all Dunmer eyes were red, even her own. But it was just something about his, the form of them, the extreme malice that could show through them.

"S-"

"No."

Tilnea gaped at him. He didn't even let her _start_ her sentence. Just shut her up immediately.

"I do not have the time," he continued, standing up from his seat. "Do whatever you please, quite frankly I do not care."

"But you can't just leave!-"

She didn't have enough time to react until she was already in the air. His hands crushed her neck as she struggled to breathe. The red eyes flashed at her again.

"Are you telling me what I can and cannot do?" he hissed. He squeezed tighter, not allowing her to respond. After what felt like forever, he finally let her go, pushing her hard against the wall. Tilnea fell onto the floor, reaching for her neck as she gasped for air.

He cleared his throat, adjusting the sleeves on his tunic. "You have until tomorrow to get your belongings out. The new owner will be coming as soon as possible." He pulled out a small bag out of his pocket, jiggling it slightly to show it full of coins. "Payment's already been made."

Tilnea watched as the other Dunmer walked through the house, gathering any last belongings of his own. Tomorrow? How could she just leave tomorrow? She opened her mouth to protest, forgetting the pain in her throat. She could only cough and stopped, not wanting to anger him again. The bastard once again had it his way. He sold her home without even consulting her. It didn't surprise her that he would do these sort of devious things, it was simply his way, but the fact he went up and sold _her own home_. She simply couldn't have prepared for it.

"I'm giving you a chance here," he interrupted her thoughts. Tilnea glanced back him, watching him as he threw on his cloak. "A head start, so you can leave right on time."

The _nerve!_ Scrambling to her feet, she marched towards him right as he opened the door. He looked down at her and the annoyance quickly returned to his face. "Tch, what are you going to do?" His face fell slightly, reaching his hand toward hers. "You're too soft, dear Tilnea," he said in a false sweet tone, before his hand fell to her shoulder, pushed her away, and walked out. She followed after him, the Solstheim ash flying in her face. Covering her face to fend off the ash, Tilnea kept following. She ignored the stares of the others. She had grown accustomed to it. The yelling coming from her home would do that.

Her feet stung as they came down on the scattered rocks, but she carried on. Finally reaching the dock, Tilnea caught sight of the Dunmer speaking to the captain.

"SLEE-" she tried calling out, however her voice only croaked.

He ignored her, nodding at the captain and boarding the ship. He put up his hood, and sat with his back towards Tilnea. He was really leaving. The female Dunmer just stared, tears threatening to spill out. A painful knot formed in her throat as she only stared. It all washed down on her as she stared.

The angry crashing of the waves against the docks, the spray hitting her as she stared.

The defeated retreat of the water as she stared.

The ship turned into a dot with the distance, and she could only keep staring.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remain angry at the mer who defied her.

Tilnea still loved him.

* * *

Did she deserve that? Somewhat, he was giving her what was coming to her. She had gotten in his way. Not that he cared much though. All he had was pity for her, it was unfortunate how she was involved in everything.

"Was she a sweetheart er somethin'?" the captain asked, the Nordic accent slipping out strongly. The Dunmer rolled his eyes at his pathetic way to start conversation.

"You best watch yourself," he said coolly, looking out at the water, "do not be sticking your nose in matters that are not your concern."

"Alright then.." The captain hadn't been expecting that. He went back to his duties, pretending the confrontation didn't happen, not before muttering something about those damn mer to himself.

The Dunmer continued to gaze at the water. He could already feel the chill of the new land he was heading towards to. Something stirred inside him at the thought.

He would have to wait and see.

* * *

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
